


One Piece PETs: April Fool's Day

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [137]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crazy shenanigans happen on Usopp's birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: April Fool's Day

**One Piece PETs: April Fool's Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fun series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****April 1st*****

 

   Another birthday has arrived. This time, it belong to none other than the Straw Hat Sniper: Usopp. Best of all, his birthday's on April Fool's Day. To Usopp, April Fool's Day was the best holiday of the year, right next to Christmas.

 

   On this day, he made it his soul mission to make everyone else laugh, for he only used his pranks for good and not evil. Since Luffy was always prone to laughter, he was Usopp's first target.

 

"This'll be a cinch," muttered the Ferret Man. "Luffy loves to laugh more than anyone."

 

Luffy was sitting on his special seat, napping, and Usopp snickered as he held up a paintbrush.

 

_'Oh, man...!'_ he thought. _'This'll be too easy!'_

 

   Usopp got to work on painting Luffy's face and Luffy didn't stir at all. Approximately five minutes pass and the Ferret Man finished painting the Monkey Man's face.

 

"A masterpiece!" he exclaimed before he ran away, and just in time, because Luffy was about to wake up.

 

"Good nap." Luffy muttered.

 

   He got up to go the bathroom...but, when he looked in the mirror, he saw various doodles and patterns, painted on his face. Instead of getting angry, though...he just burst into laughter.

 

"Good one, Usopp!" he called. "You got me!"

 

Usopp grinned at this.

 

"Happy Birthday, man!" Luffy added.

 

"Thanks!" Usopp replied.

 

   Next on his list of people to prank was none other than Roronoa Zoro. Now, Zoro proved to be a bigger challenge than Luffy, because every time Usopp pranked him, it usually ended with him nearly getting his tail cut off.

 

So, the sniper had to play a joke on the swordsman that wouldn't anger him as much.

 

"Hm," Usopp pondered. "what could I do to not earn a sword up my ass?"

 

   He thought long and hard...and that's when it hit him: seeing Sanji being pranked seemed to make Zoro laugh. Maybe he could find a way to make them both laugh at the same time.

 

"Now, how to prank Sanji..." Usopp murmured. "Wait! I got it!"

 

*****Later*****

 

Sanji is seen in the kitchen, putting the dishes away.

 

_'Things are too quiet, today,'_ he thought. _'I wonder what Usopp's up to.'_

 

"SANJI, SANJI, COME QUICK!!!" Usopp exclaimed, bursting into the kitchen, looking frantic.

 

"W-what?! What is it?!!" Sanji questioned.

 

"It's Nami and Robin!" Usopp answered. "There's naked pictures of them, EVERYWHERE!!!"

 

"Naked pictures of both Nami _AND_ Robin?!" Sanji repeated before his eyes turned into hearts.

 

He immediately ran out, and to his surprise, there were no naked pictures of Nami and Robin...but rather Zoro, singing "Never Gonna Give You Up".

 

"AAH!!! I'M BEEN RICK ROLL'D!!!!" Sanji screamed. "WORSE, I'M BEING RICK ROLL'D BY MOSS HEAD!!!!"

 

Zoro laughed at this and, after a while, Sanji started to laugh, too.

 

"Okay, gotta admit, that was kinda funny," he spoke. "Nice one, Usopp! And Happy Birthday!"

 

"Thanks!" replied the sniper. "Now for my next victim!"

 

   Next was Nami. Now, Nami had a bit of a quick temper and a harmless prank could easily set her off. Usopp had to think of one that wouldn't anger her so much.

 

"Hmm...this calls for strategy," he muttered. "what can I do to make Nami laugh and escape with my life?"

 

A light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

 

*****With Nami*****

 

Nami hummed as she worked on her latest map; she dipped her quill in the ink and continued to draw.

 

"Nami!" Usopp called.

 

"What?" Nami asked.

 

"There's something you need to see!" Usopp answered.

 

Nami blinked at Usopp, confused, before she got up and followed him.

 

_'I wonder what he wants me to see,'_ she thought. _'Better be worth it.'_

 

"Nami, I wanted to show you this," Usopp told her as he gave her a gift certificate.

 

"What's that?" Nami asked.

 

"It's a gift certificate," Usopp answered. "for a nail salon!"

 

Nami gasped in delight at this.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!!" Nami exclaimed as she hugged Usopp. "USOPP, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!"

 

Usopp grinned.

 

"Glad you like it!" he spoke.

 

Nami began to read the certificate.

 

"Gift certificate can be exchanged at...yo mama's house?" Nami asked...before she burst into laughter. "It's a fake one, isn't it?"

 

"April Fools~!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Good one, Usopp!" Nami praised. "And Happy Birthday!"

 

"Thanks, Nami," Usopp replied. "Now, onto my next target!"

 

Up next was Chopper. Like Luffy, Chopper was going to be easy to prank and loved to laugh.

 

"This'll be a cakewalk," Usopp said.

 

He held up a can that said "Canned Cotton Candy". The Ferret Man snickered as he walked over to the Sick Bay. There, he found Chopper, working.

 

"Chopper~!" he called in a singsong voice. "I've got something for ya!"

 

"For me?" Chopper asked.

 

"Yup!" Usopp nodded. "Here!"

 

He gave Chopper the can.

 

"Canned Cotton Candy," the doctor read. "Cool!"

 

He opened it and out came a bunch of fake snakes!

 

"AAH!!" Chopper cried, and then he laughed. "Good one, Usopp!"

 

"Thanks!" Usopp said.

 

"Happy Birthday," added Chopper. "Have a good one!"

 

"Oh, I will!" the Ferret Man replied.

 

   Next up was Robin. She was in the Aquarium Bar, reading a book. Since Robin was always so vigilant, even when it didn't seem like it, Usopp had to handle this carefully.

 

_'What can I do to make her laugh?'_ he thought. _'Hmmm...'_

 

A light bulb appeared over his head, again.

 

_'I know!'_ he thought.

 

"Hey, Robin~!" Usopp called.

 

Robin looked up from her book upon hearing the sniper calling her name.

 

"Yes, Usopp?" she called.

 

"There's something you need to see!" Usopp replied.

 

Robin stood up and walked out.

 

_'What could he want?'_ she thought.

 

When she went out, she didn't see him.

 

"...That's odd," she spoke before she went to sit back down...although, when she did...

 

***PFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!***

 

"AAH!!" Robin cried before she reached under her tush and pulled out a flattened whoopie cushion, causing her to laugh. "Okay, that was pretty funny!"

 

"April Fool's, Robin!" exclaimed Usopp.

 

"Happy Birthday, Usopp," Robin said.

 

"Thanks," spoke the Ferret man. "Up next is Franky."

 

He went down below deck to look for him.

 

_'Okay, Usopp,'_ he thought. _'Let's take a moment to think about this. Franky loves cola, right? So, the prank has to be cola-related.'_

 

That's when he hatched another idea.

 

_'Perfect...!'_ he thought.

 

"Oh, Franky~!" he called. "I have something for ya!"

 

"Whatcha got?" Franky asked.

 

"Some cola!" Usopp answered. "Nice and cold, too!"

 

"Really?" Franky inquired. "Well, that's nice of you."

 

Franky took the bottle from Usopp, opened it...and not long after, the cola came fizzing out in his face!

 

A pause...until, Franky burst into laughter.

 

"You got me!" he laughed. "Happy Birthday, bro!"

 

"Thanks, Franky!" replied Usopp. "Now, on to Brook!"

 

Brook was going to be a cinch, because he always loved to laugh. Now, he is tuning his guitar.

 

"Perfect...!" Usopp whispered. "Brook!"

 

"Hm?" Brook hummed. "Yes, Usopp- _san_? What is it?"

 

"I just wanted to give you something," Usopp answered.

 

"Really?" Brook inquired. "What could it be?"

 

"Close your eyes," Usopp instructed. "Not that you have any."

 

"Not cool, Usopp- _san_ ," spoke Brook. "Not cool."

 

Nevertheless, the Skeletal Horse Man covered his eyes. At that moment, Usopp held up what looked like an ordinary flower.

 

"You can look now!" he told him, and when Brook looked at him, Usopp squeezed the flower, thus squirting him the musician with water! "April Fools!"

 

"Yohohohoho!!!" Brook laughed. "That was indeed a good prank! And Happy Birthday!"

 

"Thanks!" Usopp said.

 

   Next up was Blizzard and, like Zoro, he had a bit of a nasty temper, too. If Usopp wasn't careful, he could find the wolf-dog's fangs clenching down on his tail, or worse, his nose.

 

"Blizzard likes peanut butter, right?" Usopp asked himself. "How can I prank him with peanut butter?"

 

The Ferret Man thought about this for 10 minutes...and instantly, a light bulb appeared over his head, again.

 

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

 

   With Blizzard, he is currently taking a nap on the deck. Usopp inhaled and exhaled before walking towards the slumbering wolf-dog. As if he knew, Blizzard immediately opened one eye to look at him.

 

_"What now, Usopp?"_ he asked.

 

Usopp gulped, nervously.

 

_'Man up, Usopp!'_ he thought. _'He's just a dog! A...big...very scary dog...!'_

 

Blizzard sighed.

 

_"Seriously, what do you want?"_ he asked.

 

Usopp held up a jar of peanut butter.

 

_"Oh, peanut butter,"_ Blizzard spoke, perking up a little. _"thanks, Usopp."_

 

Blizzard tried to open it...but, he had no thumbs.

 

_"Crap,"_ he cursed. _"Can you open this for me, Usopp?"_

 

Usopp opened the jar...and a party blower came out, tickling Blizzard's nose. This caused the wolf-dog to sneeze. Afterwards, he laughed.

 

_"Okay, that was a good one,"_ he said. _"Happy Birthday, Usopp."_

 

Usopp grinned before he went for his last target: Aika.

 

   Now, AIka was going to be more of a challenge than Usopp realized. She may not have looked like it, but she was actually very sensitive. The last time someone pulled a prank on the Wolf Girl, it ended with her crying and Luffy punching the living daylights out of that person.

 

_'Now, I've gotta time this, perfectly.'_ the sniper thought. _'I don't want to make her cry.'_

 

He gulped.

 

_'The last thing I need is for Luffy to wring my neck,'_ he thought. _'Or worse, kick me outta the crew.'_

 

Usopp recalled the terrible memory of having to leave the crew back at Water Seven and he shuddered at the memory.

 

"Okay, get a grip," he spoke to himself. "What's the one thing Aika likes?"

 

That's when he remembered: cookies, her favorite food.

 

"That's right," he spoke. "Aika loves cookies."

 

How could he prank her with cookies? Simple. You use plastic cookies.

 

"Hope this works," Usopp muttered. "I don't wanna make her cry."

 

Aika was on the deck, playing fetch with Kumi.

 

"Go get it!" Aika said as she threw Kumi's rubber bone.

 

The Akita Inu puppy barked as she ran after her toy. At that moment, Usopp appeared.

 

"Hi, Usopp," Aika greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

 

"Just thought I'd give you some cookies," the Ferret Man answered, giving Aika a plate of cookies.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Thanks, Usopp!"

 

"No problem!" Usopp responded, ruffling her hair.

 

Aika bite into one of the cookies...only to realize she couldn't bite through...because it was plastic.

 

"Hey!" she exclaimed...before she laughed. "It's a fake cookie!"

 

"Yup!" Usopp spoke. "April Fools!"

 

Aika went up and hugged him.

 

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed.

 

"Thanks," replied Usopp as he pet the Wolf Girl. "And I'm glad I could make you laugh."

 

"Me, too," Aika agreed.

 

With that, Usopp walked away.

 

*****A little later*****

 

Usopp was sitting in the kitchen, minding his own business, basking in the glow of his success.

 

"Another April Fool's Day come and gone without a hitch," he said. "Haa...I love my birthday."

 

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called from behind.

 

"Yeah?" Usopp asked as he turned around...only to get a face full of cake. "What the--?!"

 

"APRIL FOOLS~!!" the Straw Hats exclaimed before they laughed out loud, and soon after Usopp laughed, too.

 

"Happy Birthday, Usopp!" Luffy spoke. "We love you, man!"

 

"Hehehe, I love you guys, too!" Usopp chuckled.

 

He licked at the cake around his face.

 

"Mm...vanilla!" he said.

 

"Made by yours truly," Sanji explained. "enjoy."

 

"Oh, I will," replied Usopp.

 

Another April Fool's Day successfully come and gone and another birthday, too.

**Author's Note:**

> What is with me, lately?!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy, everybody.


End file.
